Here With Me
by BaByKiTsUnE
Summary: oneshot song fic. The only thing that is sure about love is uncertainty. The smartest man in the world would not be able to figure out it’s mysteries. But some things aren’t meant to be figured out. Sometimes you just have to trust in the untrustwor


A/N: Hey, this is just a short one shot song fic. ( What more is there to say really?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Here With Me.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
Rain.  
  
Cold Rain.  
  
I don't remember ever running so fast.  
  
It was as if I had wings.  
  
Better yet, it was as if I were like HIM. He who runs like the wind. He who would be able to beat any racehorse without breaking a sweat....he who stole my heart.  
  
I ran through the wind and the rain. My eyes blurred by both the raindrops falling from the sky, and the teardrops falling from my heart.  
  
This happened before.  
  
Many, many times.  
  
'This is the last time.' I thought to myself, 'It's the last time I'll allow this to happen. It's the last time that I allow my heart to go through such pain. It's the last time that I'll ever see Sengoku Jidai, and that arrogant bastard of a hanyou again.'  
  
{I didn't here you leave,  
  
I wonder how am I still here.}  
  
'From now on, the Sacred God Tree will be nothing but a big tree to me. The Bone Eater's Well nothing but a dried up ditch...And demons nothing but fairy tales.'  
  
I had been running for so long, through the icy rain and winds standing in my path. Yelling at me to go back. To turn around, and run in the other direction. But I couldn't...I wouldn't. I had to go. I could bare it no longer. And so, I kept running, until a familiar well came into view.  
  
Finally, I slowed when I reached it, coming to a stop in front of the wooden handiwork which Kaede, Shippo.Inuyasha., and I had done when I destroyed it with my arrow. That was a year ago, yet it seems as though it were five years. That's the way it is in the Feudal Ages. With all the adventures and battles, everything seems longer.  
  
{And I don't want to lose a thing  
  
It might change my memory}  
  
With one last look at Sengoku Jidai, I slipped into the well, and fell down, one last time.  
  
{Oh I am what I am,  
  
I'll do what I want  
  
But I can't hide}  
  
For one last time, I felt the familiar sensation of floating through dry water. Being wet and dry at the same time.  
  
And one last time, I climbed out of the well, and found myself no longer in a wide clearing, surrounded by green grass and beautiful trees, but inside, in a wooden old well house.  
  
I stood at the top of the well, looking down mournfully at the darkness of the well. The well I had jumped down so many times. I would never jump down again. As I walked out of the mini shrine, I told myself, I would never in my life slide that shoji open again.  
  
Never would I go back.  
  
Never will I see him again.  
  
I refuse to.  
  
I can't.  
  
{And I won't go  
  
And I won't sleep  
  
I can't breathe  
  
Until you're resting here with me  
  
And I won't go  
  
And I can't hide  
  
No I cannot be  
  
Until you're resting here with me}  
  
I ran into my house, sliding shoji to shoji again and again. No one was home, but I figured that that was an advantage. I reached my stairs and ran up, finding my room, I crashed onto my bed, where I had been dying to reach from the moment I saw that awful scene.  
  
I bit down on the soft fabric of my pillow as the tears in my eyes fell like raindrops. I buried my face into a pink world that was my bed, and stayed there, telling myself that this was the last time. Not to worry, because this was the last time that I would ever shed tears for a hanyou. Yes. This was the last time. It had to be because hanyous didn't exist. Yes, they didn't exist. Everything was one long bad dream.  
  
Now, I can live the life of a normal girl, school, clothes, teenagers, boys...HUMAN boys. Yes, HUMANS. No more of this time traveling, and dangerous encounters. No more.  
  
{Don't want to call my friends  
  
Cause they might wake me from this dream  
  
And I won't leave this bed  
  
Risk forgetting all that's been  
  
Oh I am what I am,  
  
I'll do what I want  
  
But I can't hide}  
  
But still...How could I forget? How could I possibly forget. No, I can't trick myself. No matter how hard I may try. Nothing will be able to erase those memories. I wouldn't forget him.  
  
His adorable ears. The way they twitched so cutely. How soft they were to the touch.  
  
Those golden orbs. Those eyes you could get lost in so easily.  
  
The way he makes me feel when he holds me. So close, so tight, yet so gentle. And how he was oh so very...snuggly.  
  
How he would make me laugh. Especially when he tried to act so tough.  
  
How he made me feel so special during a battle. How he would protect me, call my name in concern.  
  
How he was just so...Inuyasha. No, I couldn't forget him.  
  
{And I won't go  
  
And I won't sleep  
  
I can't breathe  
  
Until you're resting here with me}  
  
I heard my window slide open. It was him.  
  
I kept my face buried in my pillow, so he wouldn't see my tears.  
  
He could smell them. He would know my pain.  
  
He would know my sorrow.  
  
He would know how I felt.  
  
{And I won't go  
  
And I can't hide}  
  
"Kagome." I heard his voice. His hushed whisper. He was sitting on my bed. Slowly, I turned to face him. My tears still burning in my eyes.  
  
I will never forget the look on his face. He looked at me with such sorrow. Such pain. He was telling me something...  
  
"I'm sorry." I couldn't hold back. His voice was sincere. So sweet and melodic. Soon, I felt myself in his arms.  
  
I don't care.  
  
If my heart breaks over and over.  
  
If he hurts me again.  
  
If Kikyo comes.  
  
I don't care. I would go through anything. I would do anything. I know now that I can put up with pain from love. But I cannot put up with pain from never seeing him.  
  
Never holding him.  
  
Never kissing him.  
  
"Kagome...I love you...not her." Was what he was saying true?  
  
His eyes told me. His sincerity crashed into like a gust of wind, as he wiped my tears away. I clung to him like a baby, not wanting to let go. Not then, not ever. He was with me, and I with him. Nothing else mattered. Nothing else existed.  
  
Love is a strange thing.  
  
No one ever said that it wasn't.  
  
Love can make you cry, laugh, smile. The only thing that is sure about love is uncertainty.  
  
Maybe that's why love is so great. So mysterious and free.  
  
The smartest man in the world would not be able to figure out it's mysteries. But some things aren't meant to be figured out. Sometimes you just have to trust in the untrustworthy. Flow with the current and blow with the wind.  
  
Whatever love is. Whatever makes you feel it. I don't care anymore.  
  
As long as he's with me. As long as the wind continues to blow, and the tide continue to flow. Love itself is understood.  
  
{Until you're resting here with me...} 


End file.
